A Bedtime Story
by ExtremeEly23
Summary: Kyouko x Ayano. Fluffy Oneshot. It's bedtime, but Kyouko and Ayano's daughter Haruka wants a story, and not just any old story will do!


"Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Haruuuukaaaaaaaaa"

"Can you read me a story?"

Kyouko held her finger to her chin, as if such a question required deep contemplation.

"Perhaps. Perhaps." She mused, gazing distantly out the bedroom window.

"Can you PLEASE read me a story?" Haruka corrected.

"Why of course! I'll go grab one of my Mirakurun volumes."

Haruka sighed dramatically, flopping back on to her pillow.

"What's the matter? Want me to read a doujin instead?"

"NO DOUJIN!" came a yell from the downstairs.

Kyouko should have known better; Ayano had superhuman hearing. No matter how quiet she was, every single time Kyouko tried to grab a midnight snack she was caught. As she would silently slide back in to bed Ayano would snuggle up to the blonde and whisper "Where's mine?" in her ear. Of course, something as blatantly against the unwritten rules as reading a fan-made doujin to a seven year old would never have gone unnoticed.

"YES AYA-NYAN" Kyouko replied back to the hallway.

"Can you make me up a story?" Haruka asked hopefully.

"Sure! How about one about magical girls, or giant robots, or aliens!"

"Or what about a kingdom, with a princess and a Queen and a Knight-ess" Haruka replied a little timidly, knowing her idea wasn't even close to anything her mama had said.

'Knight-ess' Kyouko chuckled to herself.

"I love it!"

Clearing her throat, Kyouko settled ceremoniously on to the end of the bed, preparing to spin Haruka the best dang tale she had ever heard.

"Once upon a time-"

"That's way too cheesy mama." Haruka commented as sardonically as a girl her age could.

"Okay, allow me restart."

"In a land of knights and princesses and dragons and kings, there lived a princess, a beautiful girl with beautiful violet hair and eyes that shimmered like diamonds, and everyone in the land knew she was truly the foxiest of them all."

"Mama what does foxy mean?"

"Uh...It means, someone who is...someone with very good hearing, like a fox!"

"Oh okay"

Although she made no comment on it, Kyouko heard the quiet snicker from the hallway.

"In a different part of the kingdom, there lived a brave and noble knight-ess, whose deeds of awesomeness were famous throughout the land, however the brave knight-ess only had eyes for one girl.

'Oh, but how could such a beautiful princess ever love a stinky knight like me' the knight-ess thought!"

Haruka giggled at that, and so did Ayano, who was now leaning against the door frame to Haruka's room. She had to hear this grand spiel of Kyouko's.

"Funnily enough, the princess was thinking a similar thing.

'Such a brave knight would never fall for a boring princess like me' she wept"

"Hey!" Ayano interrupted, stepping in to the room.

"The princess didn't weep! She may have been a princess, but she was just as tough as the knight, she just felt sad on the inside." She corrected

A wry smile grew across Kyouko's cheeks.

"Couldn't resist, could you?"

"Just get back to the story, stink-knight."

"The princess, may have been sad, but that didn't stop her from visiting the knight-ess at every chance she could. Being a princess, she had many duties, one of which was visiting all the knights in the kingdom, but the knight-ess was the one she wanted to visit most of all."

"Little did the princess know, the knight-ess loved it when she came to visit, and would spend the entire time admiring how pretty she was." Kyouko's voice trailed off as she stared lovingly at Ayano, who's motherly instincts had driven her to sit next to Haruka, with the little girl's head resting in her lap.

"Are you going to keep going?" Ayano asked after a few moments

"Yeah mama, keep going!" Haruka added.

Kyouko seemed to snap out of her trance.

"Huh? Wh-Oh yeah! Well, one day, the knight-ess summed up all her courage, with a little help from Squire Yui, and rode out to see the princess at her castle.

"When the drawbridge finally lowered, the princess was standing there, looking as gorgeous and tough as ever, and the knight-ess did her best to look confident, even though she was very very scared."

"The knight-ess gave the princess a bouquet of daisies, her favourite flowers, and told her how she felt. It felt good for the knight-ess to finally be honest about her emotions, and after she had sped through a pre-prepared speech declaring her love, she stood for a little while, waiting for the princess's response."

Kyouko's voice trailed to nothingness once again, but this time, Ayano decided to take over the story.

"The princess never said a word. She leaned in and kissed the knight-ess, and everyone in the castle cheered with joy, but none more loudly than the stinky knight-ess herself."

"And the princess too." Kyouko added

"Is that the end?" Haruka mumbled.

"Almost" the blonde replied cheekily.

"The princess and the knight-ess were so happy together, and when they were a bit older, they had so much…'fun' when they were together"

Ayano inhaled sharply, obviously contemplating saying something, but decided to let this one indiscrepency

slide.

Kyouko's tone suddenly changed though, to one much more serious and quiet.

"But sadly there were some people out there who didn't want the knight-ess and the princess to be together, because of some silly reason. Sometimes people were very mean to the knight-ess and the princess, but when they went to the magic wizard to purchase a baby, there was a troll waiting in line too, and the troll said some things to the brave, strong knight-ess that were so mean and horrid they made her cry. The princess was the brave one that day, and the brave one every day after that."

Kyouko's usual spunk was returning to her words, but she still spoke softly

"Now the knight-ess and the princess have a little gremlin of their own, and she's even stinkier than the knight-ess, isn't she, Haruka?...Haruka?"

Sure enough, the stinky little gremlin was fast asleep on her mother's lap, and as the two worked together to gently tuck her in, Kyouko kissed her on the forehead and whispered quietly.

"And they lived happily ever after, The End."

Kyouko exited the room a moment after her wife, and the purple-haired woman leaned against her and sighed softly.

"My brave knight-ess."

And a moment later, the knight-ess and the princess kissed with as much love as the very first one they had shared, so many years ago.


End file.
